Apollo (009 vs. Devilman)
Apollo is a villain from Shotaro Ishinomori's Cyborg 009 franchise and plays a minor role in the prologue to the first episode of Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. He is the leader of the Mythos Cyborgs. Backstory Developed by the evil Black Ghost scientist Dr. Gaia, Apollo was once an unnamed human before being designed to resemble and brainwashed into believing he was the actual Greek God of the Sun from Mount Olympus, revived to cast judgement on the world. Despite the efforts of the 00 Cyborg Team to stop him, Apollo proved to be their greatest challenge yet...until something even worse comes knocking. Appearance Apollo is a young male of average height that has spiky red hair that is styled to resemble flames and gold eyes. He wears a white Grecian toga with a belt that holds a scabbard for his sword, a white cape attached to the toga by a gold button pin, gold bracelets and armlets on his arms, and brown sandals. Personality Like most of his incarnations, Apollo is arrogant, prideful and at times impulsive. He is also very confident in his power and is amused and frustrated by 009, often getting into competitive fights with him to prove he is the superior being and a true god. Abilities As a cyborg modeled after the Greek God of the Sun, Apollo is designed to be swift and powerful, possessing the ability to raise the surrounding temperature though his cybernetics to create intense blasts of heat and fire as well as an advanced Accelerator for outrunning and pursuing his prey. *'Pyrokinesis:' Apollo can create blasts of fire by channeling the heat he creates into his palms. If he channels the heat into his index finger, he can focus the flames into a heat ray with the cutting precision of a laser. Both are very dangerous attacks, as Apollo's heat can melt solid rock and penetrate the 00 Cyborgs bodies, damaging them. He can also immolate himself in flames to block oncoming attacks or to use his pyrokinesis at full strength. *'Advanced Accelerator:' Apollo is equipped with an Accelerator, a more advanced model than 009's. This gives the Greek God Cyborg amazing speed, able to match and even outmaneuver 009 in speed and agility. *'Superhuman Strength:' Apollo has super strength that matches 009's, he was able to create a powerful shockwave of air with a single punch colliding with 009's fist. *'Levitation': Apollo is shown to be able to float through the air at the start of the OVA. In the light novel, his pyrokinetic powers are explained as the young man who became Apollo being classified by Black Ghost as an "intentional mutant" from the old research of Dr. Adams, with them being exploited and brought out with his conversion to a cyborg. History Apollo was created by Black Ghost scientists Dr. Gaia and Dr. Uranus along with the rest of the Mythos Cyborgs. Having been given great power through his cybernetics, Apollo believed himself to be a god that would reign over all. Eventually he came into blows with the rebel 00 Cyborgs with Apollo taking on 009. Matched in speed and strength and causing the island they were on to fall apart, Apollo was confident he would succeed and would have finished off 009 and co. if not for the intervention of his sister Helena as she pushed him causing them both to fall into the volcano and consumed in the island Magma's destruction. Trivia *Apollo is voiced by Akira Ishida who had formerly voiced the same character in the 'Cyborg Soldier' anime series. *In the English dub, he is referred to as Apollon, an alternative to his namesake. Gallery apollo.png|Apollo in the OVA oplo.png capo4.png|Apollo stands atop Magma's volcano External Links *For more information, See Apollo at the Cyborg 009 Wiki Category:Cyborg 009 vs Devilman Characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:Characters Category:Villians Category:Anime Characters